Notebook computers have become a very important product in the market as people change their usage habits. An obvious advantage of a notebook computer is its portability, thus the notebook computer can be used in many places, not only at home and at the office, but also during commuting and flights, etc., such that people can do work, read online articles or clips, or play online games regardless of location. Some users are very demanding on gaming fluency when run game at a high resolution, so they would use high end processors. The high end processors will generate more waste heat. However, due to the limitations of the notebook computer, the heat dissipater in the notebook computer has a limited ability to remove the waste heat.
In prior art, some of the notebook computers have one or more fans inside, so they can suck air from the bottom side, and then exhaust the air from lateral sides or rear side so as to remove the waste heat. However, the bottom side of the notebook computers is usually in contact with the table or desk, resulting in the notebook computer not able to suck air from the bottom side. Even if the air can be sucked into the notebook computer, the cooling effect is limited because the air is not cool enough.